Skype Friend's Sonic Stories
by Toko Apple
Summary: So...these are short little stories my friend on Skype created.
1. Chapter 1

One day while walking down the street, Knuckles found a shiny nickel, this made him quite happy. So happy that he decided to kill some people. The first person he killed was , no one liked him anyways. After this sonic went by Knuckles and said " Why is there blood on your gloves? No reason replied knuckles. Suddenly out of nowhere a dancing banana came out of the sky and screamed NOT IN MY HOUSE AND PUNCHED KNUCKLES IN THE FACE, THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the hedgehog was eating some chilidogs when all of the sudden a giant egg flew out of his butt. What the hell? Yelled sonic suddenly the egg cracked and a giant fox broke out of the egg What is your name fox boy asked sonic. My name is tails now go die. Ok said sonic, the end

alt end: When tails broke out of the egg he gave sonic a lollipop. the end


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow the hedgehog walked towards sonic with a knife in his hand. He stabbed sonic causing him to gasp in pain. "Ow that hurt" The end


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, a giant egg moon smashed into the planet yagabar causing all of the citizens to scream in terror. 10 seconds later the planet exploded into a great ball of fire. laughed hahahahahaha this is brilliant, kill all of the Yagabars to get sonic to eat his own shoes. Sonic ran into the room after Eggman said this. Hey eggface look behind you. Dr. Eggman turned around and saw a jacked up sonic with a bowtie. Please don't hurt me sonic I didn't mean to kill those yagabars please forgive me. Sonic did not forgive eggman, instead he punched him in the nuts which made him fall into a ball of pain. The END


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2 of the eggmoon story

Why would you do that asked Dr. Eggman? Well you see Egghead villains never win. This made Eggman Furious, he took out a banana and stabbed sonic. Blood was dripping sonic moaned in pain. Why would you do this to your friend? Friend HAH I don't need friends. Eggman grabbed shadow and forced it down sonic's throat causing sonic to die. His neck was torn open. After this Eggman cried. What have I done? I just killed sonic, my only friend. Sonic sat down for 20 minutes until he knew what he had to do. He would do good things instead of evil. Eggman was happy, the galaxy was happy, and the people of Mobius was happy, THE END


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic was building a sand castle at the beach one day when suddenly the knuckles from sonic Boom kicked it down. What the hell dude? Why are you all jacked up? Knuckles smirked and punched sonic in the gut. This caused sonic to cough up his lunch. Knuckles walked away. Sonic was so mad that he took out the shovel that he used for the sand castle and wacked knuckles across the head. Knuckles fell over. When his body landed the entire planet shook for 10 seconds. This caused all of the continents to crack and fly into the sky. The planet then spun out of control and flew into the sun THE END


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day that sonic had to write his exam for social studies. He did not study for this exam so he was not prepared for this test. "Oh no, what am I going to do" Tails walked towards sonic and said "I know, we should skip the exam today." Sonic slapped tails across the face "Are you crazy, if we don't show up we will fail our course." "You know what sonic, I am sick and tired of your games. Your life is going to end here." Tails then pulled out a knife and stabbed sonic, blood was dripping onto the floor. THE END


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter from my friend on Skype after quite a long time, and probably his longest, and filled with the most errors. The chapter after this one will be one where I fixed ALOT of the errors, so maybe just skip this one and go to the next one? I don't even know why I am bothering to post the original.**

Once upon a time there was an egg shaped man named Dr. Eggman. was a very evil lad with lots of friends and he was loved by almost everyone. The person that did not like him was Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog hated the things that made him do. He hated how he had to go to school and he hated body  
This made very sad, so sad that he decided to make a robot that would make him look fabulous. would call this robot the Fabulizer. The fabulizer would require a lot of parts that he would need to steal. He would need to steal Amy's hammer, Knuckles gloves, and a pair of sonics running shoes  
The first thing he decided to steal was Amy's hammer. He decided that the best way to steal the hammer was to dress up as a door salesmen. Once got dressed he went over to Amy's and he knocked on the door. Once Amy opened the door he said "Hello there young lady my name is ..err , yes my name is . Amy looked very confused and she replied "Eggman is that you?" "No, I think you are mistaking me with someone else, like I said before my name is " Ämy slapped across the face and replied "I know it's you Eggman, what do you want!?" "Well I was here to trick you into letting me in, but now that my cover is blown I might as well ask. Could I borrow your hammer for a few days?" "Amy stared into Eggmans eyes for 2 minutes straight then replied "Sure why not just make sure to bring it back" was so thrilled by the response that he ran around in circles saying "Thank you amy". He then ran into her house, grabbed the Hammer and went over to Knuckles house to grab Knuckle's gloves  
Once he got to Knuckles house he stopped for a few moments to think up a plan. A few minutes went by and the greatest idea popped up in his head. He would dress up as amy and fool Knuckles into thinking he was amy. ran back to his base and made an amy costume. He got inside it grabbed the hammer then he ran back to knuckles house and knocked on the door. Once Knuckles opened the door Dr. Eggman asked knuckles in the most girly voice he could do "Hey Knuckles would I be able to borrow a pair of gloves from you?" Knuckles confused by this asked "Uhhh amy whats wrong with your voice? Are you ok? you don't sound to good, are you sick or something?" Eggman replied "Why yes I am Knuckles, that is why I need your gloves, they are the only thing in the world that can cure my illness." "Well if your sick I guess you can borrow them until you feel better, just make sure you bring them back" "I will bring them back I promise" replied. Once got the gloves he went back to his base to think up of a plan for stealing sonics shoes  
It took a couple of minutes to think up of a plan but he eventually came up with one. He would make a robot that would break into sonics house and hypnotize him into giving Eggman his shoes. built this robot then he released it near sonics. Once he did this he ran back to base so that he could control it and see what was happening. Once he gained control of the robot, he brought it into sonics house and he began looking for sonic. He searched every floor and every room until he found sonic sitting in the living room watching tv. could not make out the show that sonic was watching but he knew it was a show about cars. As brought the robot into the living room sonic got up and stared directly at the robot. This was chance to hypnotize sonic, so he quickly pressed the button that would turn on the hypnotizer machine on the robot. Sonics eyes stared directly at the machine then he asked it "What is your bidding my master" Dr. Eggman grinned evily then he said "Take off your shoes hand them over to the robot. Once you do this rum outside and scream I am a little boy that likes my little pony." Sonic did everything told him to do. This Made very happy. Once the robot brought back the shoes, he was ready to build the fabulizer  
It took Eggman 5 days to build this machine. Once he finished it, screamed at the top of his lungs VICTORY! then ran towards the machine and he pressed a couple of buttons. The machine then asked "Are you ready to become the best looking man on Mobius?" replied "Yes I am" The machine started to shake, then all of the sudden a green laser beam came shooting out from the machine and it hit . This Made him fall to the ground and scream. The pain was unbearable but it only lasted a couple of seconds. noticed that his body was losing the egg shape, it was becoming more slender. After a few minutes the transformation was complete. ran to a mirror and noticed he was not bald any more, he now had long flowing brown hair. "I look beautiful" Dr Eggman said. knew it was time to go and see sonic so he went over to his place and knocked on the door. Once sonic opened the door Sonic's mouth dropped then he said "Eggman, Is that you?" "Why yes it is my dear boy" "You look amazing, how did you do this, how did you get yourself to look so good? "Well you see I invented a machine that will make anyone look fabulous" replied "Can I use this machine eggman to make myself look Fabulous?" Sonic asked. "Why yes you can sonic follow me and I will make you fabulous" Sonic replied "alright, lead the way" grinned "follow me" knew what he would do, he would reverse the effects of the machine and make him look ugly.


	9. Chapter 8 Version 2

**Ok so this is the same as chapter 9, only I've gone through and fixed abunch of errors my friend made.  
**

Once upon a time there was an egg shaped man named Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman was a very evil lad with lots of friends and he was loved by almost everyone. The person that did not like him was Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog hated the things that made him do, he hated how he had to go to school and he hated Dr. Eggman's body.  
This made Dr. Eggman very sad, so sad that he decided to make a robot that would make him look fabulous. Dr. Eggman would call this robot the Fabulizer. The Fabulizer would require a lot of parts that he would need to steal, he would need to steal Amy's hammer, Knuckles' gloves, and a pair of Sonic's running shoes.  
The first thing he decided to steal was Amy's hammer. He decided that the best way to steal the hammer was to dress up as a door salesmen. Once Dr. Eggman got dressed he went over to Amy's and he knocked on the door.  
Once Amy opened the door he said, "Hello there young lady my name is Dr. Egg..err Dr. Eggsby, yes my name is Dr. Eggsby."  
Amy looked very confused and she replied,"Eggman is that you?", "No, I think you are mistaking me with someone else, like I said before my name is Dr. Eggsby." Amy slapped Dr. Eggman across the face and replied, "I know it's you Eggman, what do you want!?" "Well I was here to trick you into letting me in, but now that my cover is blown I might as well ask. Could I borrow your hammer for a few days?" Amy stared into Eggman's eyes for 2 minutes straight then replied, "Sure why not just make sure to bring it back" Dr. Eggman was so thrilled by the response that he ran around in circles saying "Thank you Amy". He then ran into her house, grabbed the Hammer and then went over to Knuckles' house to grab Knuckles' gloves.  
Once he got to Knuckles' house he stopped for a few moments to think up a plan. A few minutes went by and the greatest idea popped up in his head, he would dress up as Amy and fool Knuckles into thinking he was Amy. Dr. Eggman ran back to his base and made an Amy costume. He got inside it grabbed the hammer then he ran back to Knuckles' house and knocked on the door. Once Knuckles opened the door Dr. Eggman asked Knuckles in the most girly voice he could do, "Hey Knuckles would I be able to borrow a pair of gloves from you?" Knuckles confused by this and started to ask Eggman a question.  
"Uhhh Amy whats wrong with your voice? Are you ok? you don't sound too good, are you sick or something?" Eggman replied, "Why yes I am Knuckles, that is why I need your gloves, they are the only thing in the world that can cure my illness.", "Well if you're sick I guess you can borrow them until you feel better, just make sure you bring them back", "I will bring them back I promise" Dr. Eggman replied. Once Dr. Eggman got the gloves he went back to his base to think up of a plan for stealing Sonic's shoes.  
It took Dr. Eggman a couple of minutes to think up of a plan but he eventually came up with one. He would make a robot that would break into Sonic's house and hypnotize him into giving Eggman his shoes. Dr. Eggman built this robot then he released it near Sonic's. Once he did this he ran back to base so that he could control it and see what was happening. Once he gained control of the robot, he brought it into Sonic's house and he began looking for Sonic. He searched every floor and every room until he found Sonic sitting in the living room watching tv. Dr. Eggman could not make out the show that Sonic was watching but he knew it was a show about cars. As Dr. Eggman brought the robot into the living room Sonic got up and stared directly at the robot. This was Dr. Eggman's chance to hypnotize Sonic, so he quickly pressed the button that would turn on the hypnotizer machine on the robot.  
Sonic's eyes stared directly at the machine then he asked it "What is your bidding my master." Dr. Eggman grinned evily then he said, "Take off your shoes hand them over to the robot. Once you do this run outside and scream I am a little boy that likes my little pony." Sonic did everything Dr. Eggman told him to do. This made Dr. Eggman very happy. Once the robot brought back the shoes, he was ready to build the fabulizer.  
It took Eggman five days to build this machine, once he finished it, Dr. Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs, "VICTORY!" Dr. Eggman then ran towards the machine and he pressed a couple of buttons. The machine then asked Dr. Eggman, "Are you ready to become the best looking man on Mobius?" Dr. Eggman replied ,"Yes I am" The machine started to shake, then all of the sudden a green laser beam came shooting out from the machine and it hit Dr. Eggman,. this Made him fall to the ground and scream. The pain was unbearable but it only lasted a couple of seconds. Dr. Eggman noticed that his body was losing the egg shape, it was becoming more slender. After a few minutes the transformation was complete. Dr. Eggman ran to a mirror and noticed he was not bald any more, he now had long flowing brown hair. "I look beautiful" Dr. Eggman said, Dr. Eggman knew it was time to go and see Sonic so he went over to his place and knocked on the door. Once Sonic opened the door Sonic's mouth dropped then he said, "Eggman, Is that you?", "Why yes it is my dear boy", "You look amazing, Dr. Eggman how did you do this, how did you get yourself to look so good? ", "Well you see I invented a machine that will make anyone look fabulous" Dr. Eggman replied, "Can I use this machine, Eggman to make myself look Fabulous?" Sonic asked. "Why yes you can Sonic follow me and I will make you fabulous" Sonic replied, "Alright, lead the way" Dr. Eggman grinned, "follow me." Dr. Eggman knew what he would do, he would reverse the effects of the machine and make him look ugly.


End file.
